Classroom Fantasies
by Lubadub
Summary: Alcide and Sookie are graduate students who... yeah, you know. Written for the Weekly One Shot Challenge Week 17 for 2010 - Give Sookie your job/career/life and see what happens. M for a reason, kids.


WEEKLY ONE-SHOT CHALLENGES OF 2010 Week 17

**Theme: Give Sookie your job/career/life and see what happens.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this is my first time writing a fic for the Weekly One-Shot challenge but the theme just screamed out to me! There are a lot of details in here that are true to my life and some that are a little skewed. Feel free to speculate which is which in your reviews. The pairing was inspired by a hot guy in my educational research class who would have fit the role of Alcide perfectly should Joe Manganiello have turned the role down. Hope my boyfriend doesn't mind being re-cast.

**Beta'd, as always, by the lovely chiisai-kitty**

**Disclaimer: Some of it is mine this time! Any recognizable characters/places/things belong to their respective owers.**

Blah, blah, blah.

That's all I heard. I swear, if this class was more boring, it would cure insomnia. I looked to my left at my friend, Amelia; she had already taken out her grade book and was working on her student's report cards. To my right was Claudine, who was making homework corrections. And right in front of me was the world's most boring professor. She made worksheets of the night's work and just read what she wrote as lecture. She even worked out the problems for us. It was another boring night in Operations Research. This class, while necessary for credits, was completely useless for my major.

I was working on earning my Master's degree in Adolescent Mathematics Education and this class was all about mathematical applications in the business world. What can I say, there weren't many course offerings this semester and this class fit into my schedule time wise. At least Amelia and Claudine were here with me. They were both teachers already, taking night classes to earn their Master's for their permanent certification. I was fresh out of undergrad, having failed at the whole "getting a real job" thing. There was a hiring freeze so I didn't stand a chance at being placed in a school with a classroom of my own. Instead, I opted to go to school full time and get my graduate degree out of the way.

In the most surprising moment of the semester, Dr. Ludwig actually let us out early. She never did that; she always held us until the last minute possible, frequently going over her allotted time. It was a beautiful spring evening, and since the days were getting longer, it was still bright and sunny as I left St. John's Hall. I waved good bye to my friends as they headed off towards their respective cars. My brother, Jason, wouldn't be here to pick me up for at least thirty minutes so I had some time to kill. I could have called him and asked him to come early, but why would I waste a perfectly good late afternoon at home when I could relax in the quad for a while?

St. John's University was the perfect fit for me. I had gone away to school for undergrad, but needed to build my connections in the area for my graduate work. The school was fifteen minutes from my house and was based on a beautiful campus in the middle of a completely urban environment. The school provided lounge chairs, so I found an empty one and curled up with my book, which I always had on hand for instances just like this. I was lost in the world of vampire erotica when the most amazing scent I ever smelled wafted towards my nose.

I looked up and tried to find the source of the scent. I knew it couldn't be food, but I couldn't quite piece together all the parts that made up the complex odor. It was like fireplace and dark spice and fresh cut wood, mixed with something else, something very masculine. Scanning the grassy field of the quad, I tried to figure out where it was originating. That's when I saw him. _Oh, please, let that smell be him. _

To say he was gorgeous would be the understatement of the millennium. Super tall, super built with dark, shaggy hair that fell into his eyes as he focused hard on the book in his lap. He was no more than ten feet away from me but hadn't noticed me yet. I discretely tried to decipher what he was reading. In my personal experience, also known as growing up with an older brother, boys didn't read anything more complex than a comic book. But this man was reading Band of Brothers by Stephen Ambrose, a book I'd never read but I'd seen the miniseries it spawned.

As I continued to check him out from a distance, I saw he was wearing an Army ROTC t-shirt, which explained the choice in reading material, dark wash jeans, and a pair of black leather shitkickers. Every muscle on his body was bulging. He was certainly not my usual type. My first boyfriend was an averaged height computer science major and my last was a six and a half foot tall blond who claimed to be descended from Vikings. Maybe I didn't have a type. I don't think there was a common thread between the guys I dated besides the fact that they were all wrong for me.

By the time I made it back from the thick soles of his shoes to his face, I'd been caught. His eyes were staring straight at me. When I realized I was totally busted, my face blushed. I threw my book into my bag and starting walking towards the parking lot where Jason would be picking me up. I made it to the staircase leading to the lot when he caught up with me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you off. I've just never seen you around the quad before and I always sit there before my night class starts. Guess I was staring a little too hard. I'm Alcide Herveaux."

He wiped his hand on his jeans before holding it out to me for a shake. I took his palm in mind, noticing how my hand was dwarfed in his gigantic catcher's mitt.

"I've never really taken the time to just sit and relax out there. I'm a commuter but my class got out early and my ride's not here yet. Oh, and I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

We had an awkward moment of silence where neither of us really knew what to say. I decided to go with the obvious since I really wanted to keep talking to him.

"So you're in the ROTC program here?"

"Nah, I did the ROTC thing back when I was an undergrad but I decided that the military wasn't for me. I'm a criminal justice major now. Hoping to get into the police academy if this stupid freeze ever lets up."

"I feel you there, teachers are having a hiring freeze, too."

"Oh, you're an ed major?"

"Yeah, I hope to teach high school math someday."

"I was never very good at math. Or school in general. I mean, I got the stuff, I'm not dumb, I was just so bored."

"Well, maybe if you had a teacher like me you would have liked school."

"If I had a teacher as hot as you, I'd have a reason to show up to class."

When I blushed again, he covered his face with his hands. "And I'm the asshole who said that out loud. Wow, I'm sorry, I'm going to go find a rock and hide under it now."

I laughed and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from leaving. "It's okay, I'm just horrible at taking compliments."

"Plus, that was the sleaziest thing to ever come out of my mouth. I really am sorry, I usually have a better filter than that. I know how to speak to a lady but something about you is making my brain turn to mush."

"Would you want to grab a cup of coffee and try again? There's a Starbucks just around the corner."

"I'd love to but my class starts in ten minutes. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a class but I get out at six forty-five."

"Well, I'm free as a bird, so maybe you'd be willing to give me a second chance and let me take you to dinner?"

My brain shut down. Super hot guy wanted to see me again. Score! "Sure. There's a great diner just across Union Turnpike."

"Oh yeah, the Fame, I eat there all the time. They should probably just start reserving a table for me. Where's your class?"

"Up in Marillac."

"Cool. I live in an apartment just off campus so I'll meet you at your building and we can walk over together."

My asshole brother with his perfect timing chose then to come zooming into the parking lot. He parked right in front of me and honked his horn, as if I couldn't see his massive pickup truck. I held up one finger, signaling I needed a minute, but when he honked again, I switched which finger I was holding up.

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you in front of the book store, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night, Sookie."

He turned, heading back towards the main area of the campus. I watched him walk away like a stalker for a few seconds, admiring the junk in his trunk. I never ogled a guy before, but Alcide's body was just so amazing, I couldn't help it. He turned around and saw I was still there, so he flashed me a smile and a wave. Jason blared the horn again, this time rolling his window down to shout that he was leaving me if I didn't get in the truck that very instant. I climbed into the passenger side, shooting my brother a dirty look.

"Hey, if you don't want a ride on my schedule, the bus stop is right there. I'll even be a sport and buy you a MetroCard."

"God, Jason, you're such an ass. Can't you see I was flirting with that guy?"

"Yes, and as your older brother, it's my duty to be a cock block in every possible way."

"I wasn't trying to have sex with him, we were making dinner plans. It's just a date."

"Sookie, that dude wants in your pants like yesterday. Trust me, I'm a guy, I know these things."

"You're also the biggest whore I know."

"Do as I say, not as I do. It's not okay for a chick to sleep around with lots of guys. That makes her slutty."

"So what does it make you?"

"Pretty damn lucky with the ladies."

"You're such a perv."

We drove back home in relative silence. Jason hated when I went out on dates. My entire family was overprotective of me. I was the baby, after all. I was their precious gem that needed to be defended from the evils of the world. God forbid I get a little attention from hot guys.

* * *

My normal routine before class was to realize at the last minute I needed to get my ass out the door, throw on something that looked fairly respectable, grab a snack and drag Jason out to his truck. Tonight, however, I was standing in front of my closet after digging through my drawers, criticizing every article of clothing I owned. Nothing was right for my date with Alcide. I had already decided on a pair of skinny jeans, with my knee high boots over them. The problem was finding the right top. Did I want to wear something cute that screamed "I'm totally girlfriend material," or something tight and low cut that put my best assets on display. I was staring at my wardrobe, standing in the middle of my room in my jeans, boots and a push up bra when Jason just walked right in without knocking. I grabbed the nearest top, using it to cover myself and screamed for him to get out. I really had to move out of this house. Or remember to lock my door more often.

I finally decided on a cute, flowy, purple blouse with a square neckline that was quickly becoming my favorite shirt. I fluffed my hair, put on just a hint of makeup, and grabbed my school bag for the night's class. I knew I wouldn't be paying attention at all, but wasn't too worried since my professor just lectured out of the textbook.

I opted against my normal seat for one by the window, one with a perfect vantage point of the book store. I'd know the minute Alcide showed up. Just my luck, Dr. Brigant decided to ramble on like he usually did about his time in the field, doing research in Nepal. At six forty, Alcide showed up and dear Lord did he look edible. He was still wearing those shitkickers, but with different jeans and a button down shirt in a delectable green plaid. I knew it would bring out the color of his eyes perfectly.

He looked nervous. He was pacing the stretch of sidewalk in front of the store, running his hands through his hair, which I secretly really wanted to do, or checking his watch every couple of seconds. When I wasn't looking at him, I was watching the minutes tick by on the clock on my laptop, begging for the five minutes to be up. Why, of all nights, did class have to run over? I looked out the window, and Alcide was staring at his watch, probably wondering why I was late. Or maybe he assumed my professor would keep the class late. I hoped he wouldn't run out of patience and leave. I really regretted not asking for his phone number last night.

As soon as Dr. Brigant said class was over, my laptop was in my bag and I was out the door. I ran down the stairs but took a moment to compose myself before I walked outside. I may have been acting neurotic, but I sure as hell didn't want to look it. I left the building and shouted Alcide's name, catching his attention. He looked even better up close than he did from my stalking by the window.

"Hey. You look great. Sorry I'm a little late, my professor doesn't usually go over his time like that."

"No, it's fine, no big deal. It's only a few minutes. You want to head out now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

We walked the short distance to the diner, chatting about ourselves, filling in the details of our lives. When the hostess led us to an open table, Alcide surprised me by holding my chair out for me. Who says chivalry is dead? Getting to know Alcide made me swoon in a seriously hardcore fashion. He was raised here in Queens, too, not that far from me, as a matter of fact. We went to rival high schools, except he was a year ahead of me. While I had gone away to undergrad upstate, he stayed local. He'd stuck with St. John's for both degrees since he loved the school.

The energy between us was heating up, but I was freezing in the air conditioning of the restaurant. I went to grab my sweater out of my bag, but realized it wasn't there. When Alcide saw me digging frantically, he asked if I was okay.

"I'm just cold and I think I left my sweater in the classroom. I was in a bit of a rush to get out of class. I'm amazed I didn't leave my laptop there, too."

"Well, the building should still be open, we can head back to get it."

His warm smile shot right through me and I forgot all about the chill in the air. He paid the bill and laughed as I watched him critically while he figured out the tip. I'd worked as a waitress one summer and learned how much it sucked to get stiffed. I judged all potential boyfriends now on how well they tip their waitress.

The walk back to Marillac Hall was slow, as if we were both dragging out the time we had to spend together. Evening classes had just let out, so the building was eerily quiet. When I walked through the door of my classroom, my favorite purple sweater was still draped across the back of my chair, thank God. I walked the full distance of the room, grabbed it, but when I turned back, Alcide surprised me by closing the door. I was expecting him to walk me out, not lock me in.

He came towards me with a sexy smile on his face and a predatory sway in his step. He was like a hunter who found its prey, and it would appear I was on the menu tonight. When he reached me, he took my face delicately in his hands and kissed me for all I was worth. I'd had my share of first kisses, and this one was off the charts. His lips were soft and tasted sweet like the chocolate brownie we had shared for dessert. The best part was the way he held me close to his body. Considering our height difference, I fit perfectly in his embrace, but still had to reach up on my tip toes to keep kissing him comfortably. Not that I minded. I'd climb a step ladder if it meant this kiss didn't have to stop.

He pulled away after a few minutes and we were both breathing a little heavy. With the way he had me wrapped in his arms, there was no hiding how into our little make out session he was, especially considering how impressive he felt against my hip. If he knew how to handle that thing, I was going to be one lucky girl.

Empty classroom. Empty building. Super hot, super hung guy. Oh God, this scenario was picked right out of my favorite fantasy. Should I say anything to Alcide? Would he think I'm a giant slut for wanting to fuck on the first date? With the way he was undressing and devouring me with his eyes, I'd have to go with no.

I could see he was holding himself back, he was letting me make the decision to go any further. With the ball in my court, I chose to make the first move. As I opened his belt buckle and the top button on his fly, he groaned, his hips thrusting forward slightly. That was the green light we both needed. His hands went from their resting spot on my hips, up my ribcage to graze the side of my breasts. I wanted more contact from him and was not afraid to arch my back a little, putting my more than ample cleavage directly in his line of sight.

We got back to making out; this time a little more aggressive, with hands grabbing and groping anything within reach. I had the buttons open on his shirt in a flash, kissing my way down his chest to his open pants. I dropped to my knees, pulling down his jeans and boxers to get my first look at what he was packing. I was having doubts about that fitting between my legs, let alone my mouth. I was stroking his long length when the light bulb finally went off above my head.

"You have a condom, right?"

"I wouldn't have even touched you if I didn't. From the minute I saw you, I knew I wouldn't be able to just kiss you once and walk away. Put one in my wallet this morning."

Since I was on the floor, as were his jeans at this point, I grabbed his wallet out of the back pocket and found the foil square tucked safely inside. He took a step back to lean against the blackboard, proud as a peacock even in his state of undress. That strong sense of self was such a turn on. I crawled forward, taking him in my mouth. He moaned, cupping the back of my head with his hand, guiding my movements from the get go. Not that I needed the help, but I wouldn't complain; I loved the feel of a guy's hand wrapped in my hair as I sucked him off.

We must have been on the same page, since just as my jaw was getting sore, he helped me to my feet to get my jeans down. I kicked myself for my choice of tight boots over tighter jeans, but even my difficult wardrobe choices couldn't keep Alcide from what he wanted. They were down and off before I could even offer to help. He gave me one long, slow lick, flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue, before picking me up and pressing me against the blackboard.

He grabbed the condom, he rolled it on, and slowly worked himself inside of me. It had been a while for me, so it was a snug fit, but it was still heavenly. He filled me completely in ways no man had ever done before. When I felt his hips pressed against mine, I let out the moan I'd been holding back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms braced against his shoulders as he started to thrust.

I don't know if it was his skills, the position or the fact that this was a fantasy come to life, but I could say, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was the best sex of my life. He was hitting every sweet spot on my body, some I didn't even know I had, with every move he made. I bit down on his shoulder to prevent myself from crying out on the off chance that someone was still in the building. Even though the possibility of getting caught was part of the thrill, I didn't need to be noisy and completely tip off any stragglers to what was really going on in room 118. I shifted my weight slightly, which put all sorts of amazing pressure on all the right places.

"Oh, fuck, Alcide, I'm so close."

He growled and I could feel it where our bodies were pressed against each other as well as hear it with his lips so close to my ear. That single erotic noise set me off, catapulting me over the edge; my orgasm hitting me like a mack truck. He wasn't able to hold out much longer after I came, digging his hands into my hips, growling out my name as he followed suit.

He stumbled backwards, falling on top of the teacher's desk, with me still straddling him. I put my head down on his chest, listening to his heart race at first, then slowly return to its normal rhythm. My legs finally solidified from their liquid state so I could crawl off of him, finding a box of tissues for us to use to clean up. We redressed quickly and I attempted to salvage my hair from its sexified state. Giving up on it, I tied it back into a ponytail, hoping to be able to make it through my front door without everyone in the house knowing what I had done on my date.

"I think it goes without saying, but Sookie, I had a great time tonight. We should do this again soon. And I don't just meant the sex, I mean hang out. I really like you."

"Really? I had no idea."

"None? Then maybe I should have worked a little harder to show you just how much I enjoy your company."

I smiled and stepped closer to him, kissing him with all the strength I could muster. "But then you'll have nothing to show me on the second date."

He laughed and hugged me tight. I'd finally found someone who understood my sometimes strange, mostly sarcastic sense of humor. Hopefully, my string of crappy boyfriends was over and Alcide was the perfect fit. I didn't used to believe in love at first sight, but I fell for him right off the bat. I had the sneaking suspicion I'd be out of the dating pool for a while.


End file.
